


О Змеях на Парселтанге

by Sharleneveta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharleneveta/pseuds/Sharleneveta
Summary: У Волдеморта - анимагическая форма - змея - больше Нагайны, но чуть меньше василиска. Он решает через "змеиные лазы" (спасибо василиску из ТК, которого позже, в 1992-м Гарри убьет) проникнуть в Хогвартс, ... и т.д.Действие происходит на пятый год обучения Гарри Поттера. Кое-что из книги, но в измененном виде. Изначально написано по заявкеhttps://ficbook.net/requests/154845
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 13





	О Змеях на Парселтанге

Предупреждение:

Уважаемые читатели, действие этого фанфика происходит в особом мире. Это другая галактика, другое измерение и параллельный мир. Люди там идут в школу в 30 лет. 

До этого они сидят дома, и находятся под тщательным надзором родителей, дабы ничто не оказало на них пагубного влияния. 

Не смотря на то, что это параллельное измерение, по особому космическому каналу люди этого измерения получают информацию о деятельности Роскомнадзора, которым искренне восхищаются и которого ставят в пример. 

Поскольку в этом мире люди идут в школу в тридцать лет, то на первом курсе школы Хогвартс когда жителям вселенной Джоан Роулинг было бы 11, жителям этого мира в этот момент 34 года.

В этом фанфике описываются события из жизни Гарри Поттера тогда, после того как он идет в Хогвартс, что в этом мире возможно только после 30 лет.

Пожалуйста, обратите на это особое внимание, в этом фанфике само отсутствие существования такого института как школа до 30 лет - это самое главное, автор считает, что с этой вселенной нам надо брать пример. 

Напоследок, хочу сказать, что я знаю - есть много людей которые пишут об этом мире. Но часто они забывают это указать!!! Стыдно друзья! Обязательно указывайте такое, а то ваши произведения могут выглядеть как произведения постыдных извращенцев! 

Глава 1. Случай в поезде

«Мальчик, который выжил, снова выжил на кладбище». 

На колдографии, Гарри вопит и упирается ногами, в то время как чья-то рука тащит его к замку. Сразу после смерти Седрика, значит.

\- Какая чепуха, - возмутилась Гермиона, - Гарри, здесь написано, что ты убил Волан-де-Морта.

\- А…, - безразлично отозвался Гарри, - хорошо хоть я там не об его могилу расшибся.

\- Как ты можешь так говорить, Гарри, - снова возмутилась она, - это была единственная газета, где написали о том, что Сам-знаешь-Кто возродился! 

\- Гермиона права, - сказал Рон, недвусмысленно глядя на Гермиону.

\- Мы должны написать в эту газету! Пусть узнают, как всё было на самом деле!

\- От вас, что ли, узнают?

Они с удивлением воззрились на него.

\- Гарри…, - начала было Гермиона.

\- Как думаете, я избранный? 

\- Н-ну, да…ты же столько раз спасал Хогвартс…ты необычный, Гарри…

\- Тогда отстаньте от меня. Избранным вредно перенапрягаться.

Он встал, намереваясь выйти из купе.

\- Ты куда? - Осоловело хлопая глазами, спросил Рон.

\- В туалет, - он хмыкнул, - куда я ещё могу пойти?

И когда его друзья так сильно отупели? Ну ладно Рон, он всегда был, мягко говоря, приземлённым, но Гермиона! На первом курсе она ему даже нравилась…

А теперь они оба только и смотрели ему в рот, обсуждая планы борьбы против Волан-де-Морта. Как будто это они собрались с ним бороться!

Как они не понимают, что ему нужны нормальные друзья, а не подхалимы. И если уж собрались подхалимствовать, могли бы придумать другую тактику… ту, которая не так бесит. Хотя на это, видимо, мозгов уже не хватает.

У Гарри было такое чувство, будто он раз за разом смотрит один и тот же спектакль. Сейчас появится Драко Малфой с дружками и скажет ему что-то вроде: «Поживей проходи, Поттер, а то я пожалуюсь отцу»…

\- Повежливей, Поттер. Иначе будешь наказан. Где поклон старосте? Меня, в отличие от тебя, им назначили и поэтому я, в отличие от тебя, имею право наказывать провинившихся.

О Боже, теперь он решил выхваляться, что стал старостой…

\- С нами, значит, едешь? А я думал, ты пошёл с отцом к окулисту. 

\- Еще скажешь хоть слово про моего отца, Поттер(!)..., - рассвирепел Малфой.

\- Червяк, - лениво отозвался Гарри.

\- Что?!

\- Я сказал. Про твоего отца.

Никогда еще он не видел Малфоя в такой ярости. 

Наверное, это у него такая традиция: каждый год встречаться с Гарри в Хогвартс-экспрессе, поливать грязью, а потом свирепеть. Чем старше возраст, тем больше ярости.

\- Круцио! - Не своим голосом завопил Малфой и попал… в Гойла. Должно быть, не ожидал, что Гарри вовремя подставит ему подножку. Какая жалость. 

Равнодушно понаблюдав, как Гойл, крича от боли, вцепился в ногу Малфоя и в итоге все трое покатились по полу, Гарри отправился обратно в купе. Он и не думал идти в туалет, в общем-то.

На самом деле, про туалет, это была шутка, направленная на повышение умственных способностей Уизли и Гренджер…

Стоп! С каких это пор он называет их по фамилиям… А как их еще называть?! Особенно после того, как его чуть не похитили два пожирателя. Он отбился, залепив одному палочкой в глаз, и сбежал, отстреливаясь, а они решили, что он ходил в туалет! Даже не спросили ничего, как будто он не был весь всклокоченный! И сколько Гарри не шутил про туалет, так и не поняли. Хорошо хоть Малфою в глаз попал. Одна радость. 

Хогвартс-экспресс замедлил ход: они приближались к замку.

Глава 2. Профессор Амбридж

Профессор Амбридж надела на свой первый урок черный бант. Посмотрев на него, Гарри, не удержавшись, прыснул. Соседи недоумённо на него покосились. 

Вчера вечером он возвращался с наказания Снейпа (чистил больничные утки) и застал её в своем кабинете, жадно поглощающую таблетки для похудения. Точно такие же поглощала тётя Петуния, а потому Гарри знал упаковку. Но на тётю Петунию они, по крайней мере, действовали…

Гарри хотел уже пройти мимо, но тут понял, что был не прав. Из кабинета донеслось странное бормотание и кряхтение. Еще раз, посмотрев в кабинет, через приоткрытую дверь, Гарри увидел раскачивающуюся в кресле Амбридж. Со счастливым выражением лица, словно ребенок, объевшийся конфет. Она что-то бормотала и завязывала ленточку на кофточке бантиками. Таблетки, несомненно, действовали.

\- Волшебные палочки уберём, перья вынем. 

Гарри вынул сломанное перо. Ой, это же сумка Рона! У него всегда все сломанное. Он и не замечал, что их сумки похожи!

Какое-то время Гарри невнимательно слушал профессора… и ещё, и ещё слушал. Точнее не слушал. Уж очень нудно она говорила. Сначала он погрузился в свои мысли, потом вспомнил Дамблдора, Седрика... А монолог все не прекращался. Постепенно у Гарри начала болеть голова и ему даже почудился шипящий голос: «Пот-т-ер мё-ё-ртв… Пот-т-ер мё-ё-ртв…»

Гарри схватился за лоб. Шрам горел.

\- Что с тобой, Гарри? – обеспокоенно прошептал Рон, – шрам?

\- Все со мной нормально, - огрызнулся Гарри, не зная, как попроситься выйти.

А тут ещё началось препирание Амбридж с учениками. Вчерашние четверокурсники, весь год, мечтая ничего не делать, теперь, на пятом курсе, услышав, что нагрузки почти не будет, взбунтовались. А как же заклинания? А как же подготовка к реальной жизни? Типично. 

\- Если на нас нападут, без риска не обойдется!

\- Вы что, ожидаете нападения во время моего урока?

\- Чрезвычайно опасных полукровках…

\- Руку, мистер Томас!

\- Мё-ё-ртв… Мё-ё-ртв… Еш-ш-шь..

Шрам словно прижгли калёным железом. 

\- …умеем применять контрзаклятия и тому подобное?

\- …при хорошем владении теорией…

\- Какая польза от этой теории в реальном мире? - громко подал голос Гарри, - При предыдущих учителях хоть не орали так, что голова раскалывается.

В классе воцарилась тишина.

\- Кто, скажите мне на милость, мешает Вам не слушать нас и читать главу 1, как я сказала в начале урока, мистер Поттер? - спросила профессор Амбридж, отвратительным медовым голоском.

\- М-м-м, дайте сообразить… - произнес Гарри издевательски-задумчивым тоном, - может быть… лорд Волан-де-Морт?

У Рона перехватило дыхание. Лаванда Браун вскрикнула. Невилл съехал вбок со своей табуретки.

Профессор Амбридж, однако, и бровью не повела. Она взглянула на Гарри с мрачным удовольствием.

\- Минус десять очков Гриффиндору, мистер Поттер… стойте, куда это вы?

\- У меня от вашего ора шрам заболел. Я ухожу.

Кто-то присвистнул.

Глава 3. Домашняя работа

Домашняя работа не клеилась. Да он и не знал, что ему задали. 

Гарри пробовал было играть в квидич, но не смог и двух раз поймать снитча. Голова раскалывалась. 

Войдя в комнату, он приложился к холодному косяку двери и его немного отпустило. 

Однако стоило взглянуть на доклад для Снейпа и все вернулось опять. Раздражённый Гарри трижды послал Снейпа самыми грубыми выражениями, на которые только был способен. 

Безрезультатно.

Ничего, у него в чемодане были таблетки от головной боли. Одно, магловское изобретение, которое лучше любой магии… На пол полетела одежда и книги, доставаемые из чемодана… 

Проклятье, да где они?! Гарри со злости наступил на историю магии и с садистским удовольствием стал втаптывать её в пол ногой. Под ней оказалось что-то разноцветное. Что это?

Похоже журнал. С разворота, на котором открылось, выпавшее печатное изделие на него смотрел симпатичный светловолосый парень. 

Ноги его были весьма развратно раздвинуты, а рот словно зашёлся в стоне. Правая рука ласкала бархатную кожу внутренней стороны ягодиц. 

Вот и набирают же смазливых! Гарри немного успокоился и сел посмотреть журнал. Он и забыл, что купил его, пока был у Дурслей! Вот тот рыжий, с фотографией которого он неплохо повеселился, когда Дурсли уезжали к родственникам… 

Внезапно, листавший страницы Гарри, остановился. На фотографии был молодой брюнет, стоявший спиной к фотографу. На спине его была большая татуировка, штаны спущены, одна нога поставлена на унитаз. Снималось, видимо, внутри кабинки. Рука была практически внутри анального отверстия и держала… вибратор. Сам он был худенький, щуплый… почти что Гарри. Внезапно, Гарри окатила волна возбуждения.

А ведь, кто-то, точно так же, дрочит на этого паренька, как и он дрочил на того с рыжими волосами… Он перевернул страницу. На сей раз это был вид спереди. Аристократические черты лица… тонкий нос… Гарри сглотнул… очки... 

И как он раньше не заметил такого в журнале?! Теперь он точно не остановится, пока не доведёт всё до конца.

Слегка прикусив губу, Гарри сунул руку в штаны. 

Вот он стоит в туалете… рука сделала пару движений… дразнит свой анус гладя его пальцами… вторая рука потянулась к анусу… еще гладит… так чтобы уже невозможно было держаться… 

Гарри перешёл на бешеный темп ласк, практически выкручивая свой член и продолжая водить пальцами вокруг заветного отверстия… «Да, вот так», - удовлетворенно подумал он.

Разве не грязно делать это в туалете? Еще как! Но даже если он захочет, то остановиться уже не сможет. Почему-то осознание этого возбуждало куда сильнее, чем даже картинка. 

Раз он стоит в туалете - пришла вдруг в голову мысль, наверное, за ним смотрит Миртл ...наблюдает и вся течет…

Нет, всё, пора вставлять. Так. Где вибратор? На поиск вибратора ушла пара минут. Журнал, вместе с одеждой, полетел обратно в чемодан, к таблеткам, которые он так и не принял.

Недавно Симус и Дин притащили в комнату мальчиков зеркало. Зачем оно было им нужно, Гарри не знал, но сам периодически туда смотрелся. 

Вот и сейчас он посмотрел в зеркало. Раскрасневшийся, взъерошенный, со спущенными штанами… прямо как тот парень в журнале! И тут Гарри пришла в голову сумасшедшая мысль…

Глава 4. Туалет

Волан-де-морт пробирался по трубам Хогвартса, словно какой-то василиск! Этим болванам, пожирателям смерти, нельзя поручить ровным счетом ничего. Он и сам бы их пожрал, но не хотел опускаться до поглощения такой плоти. 

Он давно мог сам убить Поттера и не церемониться, но эти бесполезные слуги… Последний раз пришлось сначала возрождаться, потом срывать с бывших слуг маски и, наконец, восстанавливать руку Питеру. Он, что, стал мусорщиком, что бы латать мусор? Волан-де-Морт расхохотался ледяным смехом.

Но в этот раз Поттер не уйдет. Вот оно. Это место, где сходятся все трубы канализации Хогвартса, что бы потом по большой трубе всё вытекло в океан. Молодец, Дамблдор! Хорошо придумал. Еще немного… Эта форма в сто раз усиливает его чутье. Я чувствую тебя, Гарри… 

Что же чувствуешь ты, мальчик, который выжил в свой последний день? Слышишь мой голос?

Гарри не слышал. Стоя одной ногой на туалете, он заново принялся разрабатывать анус. Приходилось вести себя ещё тише. И все же, тут риск даже меньше, чем в спальне. В туалет Миртл никто не заходит. Синяя головка искусственного члена упёрлась в отверстие между ягодиц, по телу тёк пот. Сегодня точно особенный день, раз он настолько возбужден… Раньше такого не было.

Выдохнув, Гарри прикусил губу и резким движением полностью вогнал в себя искусственный член. С губ сорвался сладостный стон. Будь он проклят! Это так больно, но так круто. 

Гарри не мог не смеяться от того, почему он вдруг оказался здесь в такой позе и одновременно, не в силах прерваться, со стоном выдыхал воздух, когда, немного вытащив вибратор наружу, вставлял опять. Надежда волшебного мира чувствовал, как медленно, но верно приближается к оргазму… Вот оно, то лучшее что у него всегда было… Практически единственное настоящее удовольствие… Даже если бы Волан-де-Морт сейчас открыл дверь этой кабинки, ему было бы всё равно. 

Волан-де-Морт медленно выполз из-под существенно расширившейся щели между раковинами. Он один знал этот потайной ход. Нет сомнений. Поттер здесь. Где ты, Гарри? Из крайней слева кабинки раздался тихий стон. 

Чем он там занимается? Если он с девчонкой, для неё хуже. Он, Лорд Волан-де-Морт, не собирается ждать. 

С невероятной скоростью он прополз расстояние до кабинки и толкнул хвостом дверь.  
Гарри Поттер стоял на четвереньках, поставив оба колена на унитаз, в самом, что ни на есть, предоргазменным состоянии. В руке он держал вибратор, который хотел засадить снова, добившись тем самым оргазма, но отвлёкся на большую змею.

\- Что? - Недовольно прошипел Гарри на Парселтанге. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы думать. 

Волан-де-Морт был в шоке. Поттер говорит на Парселтанге! Не может быть, если только не… внутри и так, хладнокровного сейчас, Волан-де-Морта, всё похолодело… если он не родня Слизерину. 

\- Я-а тут ш-и-ф-фу, - прошипел Волан-де-Морт , - ф-ф стен-н-ах Хогвартс-с-са.

Впервые он испытывал необходимость потянуть время.

\- Я тоже, - ответил Гарри, хрипло дыша, - может, ты отсюда выползешь? 

\- С-сачем? 

Как же он может быть родственником Слизерина? Он тогда, перед убийством, проверял: Поттеры не были с ним в родстве. 

А вдруг это разделение его души? Крестраж! Ведь это вполне может быть! 

Он посмотрел на Поттера. Надо выяснить, что он такое. Тянуть время, втереться в доверие. Как? Внезапно его взгляд пал на вибратор… Ну и наклонности же у этого паренька! Но он и не такое видел. И тут его взгляд, так же случайно, упал на собственный хвост. 

\- Ну, давай! Я не могу больше ждать, - томно проговорил Гарри, шире раздвигая ноги.

Змея несколько удивленно посмотрела на него.

\- Это такая игра, идиот! Вставь мне! 

Волан-де-Морту захотелось вставить ему в горло кляп. До чего хамовитая молодёжь пошла!

\- С-с-лезь. И с-садись на пол…, - прошипел Волан-де-Морт.

\- Ладно, - садясь, Гарри пожал плечами. 

\- С-садницу подними…

Гарри поднял. Хвост на ощупь оказался холодным. К тому же, чешуйки напоминали ребристый презерватив. И снова Гарри Поттер погрузился в пучину ощущений, предшествующих оргазму. 

Волан-де-Морт то вставлял, то вытаскивал хвост, недоумевая, когда это он нанялся трахать Гарри Поттера.

\- М-м… быстрее, быстрее!!! А-а! - Гарри упал на холодный пол, тщетно пытаясь отдышаться, - ах-х…

По животу стекали капли спермы звездного мальчика. 

Волан-де-морт лихорадочно размышлял, как назначить еще одну встречу. 

Полежав еще минут пять, Гарри Поттер на удивление быстро встал, оделся и деловито оглядел змею.

\- Значит, живешь здесь? - Он недвусмысленно прищурился, - как насчет ещё одной встречи?

Какой развратный парень! А прикидывается таким благородным! Прямо и не подумаешь никогда! Совсем как он в молодости… Волан-де-Морт внезапно ощутил к Гарри тёплые чувства. 

\- Пос-с-мотрим, - прошипел он, снисходительно подумав, что в школьные годы, когда партнеров не хватает, в поиске нормальных все средства хороши…

То, что он в этот момент был змеёй, он как-то забыл. Зато физический контакт с Поттером был налажен. Уже одного этого раза хватит, чтобы следить за ним. Всегда.

Глава 5. Карта мародеров пропала

\- Гарри, - начал Рон, завидев Гарри, вернувшегося в гостиную. 

\- Что?

\- Я… ну, это… помнишь, Гарри, ты дал мне Карту Мародеров?

\- Да.

\- И я это… ну, в общем… пропала она…

\- Что?!

\- Даже не знаю, как это получилось, Гарри. Честно… мы ходили в Хогсмид и…

Гарри, не слушая его, опустился на диван.

\- Рон, ты знаешь, что ты идиот? - Внезапно холодно сказал он.

\- Что? - В шоке спросил тот.

\- И не слышишь, что тебе говорят.

Повисла тишина. 

\- Знаешь, Гарри, ты в последнее время прямо как Малфой, честное слово, - сказал, наконец, Рон.

\- Я не похож на Малфоя. 

\- Да ты прямо как он…

\- Значит, он мне подражает, - огрызнулся Гарри, - Рон, ты Малфоя-то видел?! Он дурак дураком! 

«Совсем как ты», - хотел добавить он, но сдержался. Внезапная вспышка ярости прошла, и он явно переборщил с «идиотом». Лучше не ссориться с этими «друзьями», а то вместо них, Орден приставит к нему толпу телохранителей. 

\- Ты это, извини, Рон. Что я тебя так назвал. 

\- Ладно, - сказал тот, - бывает. Ты прости, что я потерял карту.

\- Ничего, бывает.

Гарри вздохнул и пошел в спальню. В кои-то веки, Рон ответил ему нормально. Надо же и у Рона бывают проблески. 

\- Гарри, - окликнул его Рон.

Гарри обернулся.

\- Я же ну… понимаю. Тебе опять снился Волан-де-Морт, да? Как он… ну это… их убивает… да? Под конец Рон перешёл на шёпот.

\- Угу, - буркнул Гарри и отправился наверх. 

Типичный Рон. Никаких проблесков. Зато феноменальная способность тупостью портить настроение. Надо где-нибудь это использовать, что ли? 

Волан-де-Морт аккуратно держал в руках карту Мародеров. Пароля, открывавшего ее, он не знал. Да это и не к чему. Он вернёт эту игрушку Поттеру, как только получит его себе. А пока ему не к чему знать с кем он так весело проводит время. 

Потом они ещё об этом поговорят… Не так ли, Гарри?

Глава 6. Квиддич

«Я не должен лгать.»

«Не должен», - равнодушно повторил про себя Гарри, смотря, как буквы медленно появляются на «непробиваемых перчатках». Перчатки он выпросил у профессора Стебль, «поделившись секретом», что собирается после школы работать ботаником. То есть, соврав. 

Перчатки предназначались для особо разумных растений. Некоторые из них питались человеческой кровью и нападали до тех пор, пока не получали хотя бы каплю. При уходе за такими растениями, умевшие имитировать кровь перчатки, естественно, были незаменимы.

Оставалось надеяться, что Стебль не скажет Амбридж. Хотя, какой там: Амбридж здесь всё не любили. 

Как-то профессор Трелони поделилась с ней, что Амбридж к пятидесяти совсем растолстеет и чуть не вылетела из Хогвартса. Впрочем, что-то сделать с прорицательницей оказалась непросто, так как таблетки для Амбридж заказывала МакГонагалл, по личному приказу Дамблдора. Мудрый профессор, видимо, тоже быстро узнал о её кряхтении и раскачивании. 

«Я не должен лгать», - снова вывел Гарри и театрально скривился. Больше всего раздражало то, что он должен изображать боль. 

Свое наказание Гарри Поттер заработал во время опроса о том, какими языками владеют ученики школы Хогвартс. Честно написав на бумажке «Английский. Парселтанг», Гарри на две недели засел за перо и бумагу. 

Повезло, что у Амбридж в последнее время тряслись руки, и она плохо выглядела, а потому предпочитала ученикам не показываться и его особо не донимала. И Гарри честно отлынивал. 

К тому же, она всегда сажала его рядом с окном. Сейчас уже должна была начаться тренировка по Квидиччу. Гарри немного привстал и выглянул в окно. Так и есть. Кто-то, похоже, привёл на поле своего брата, судя по виду, первокурсника. 

Гарри зачарованно наблюдал, как мальчик, сжимая метлу двумя руками, начинает медленно подниматься в воздух. 

«Давай, - мысленно крикнул ему Гарри, - держи уверенней, у тебя все получится!».

Опасаясь стоять у окна слишком долго, он снова сел на место. От такого зрелища вспомнился первый полет на метле. Гарри даже зажмурился, во всех подробностях воспроизводя те ощущения. 

Вот он поднимается над землей… по телу проносится дрожь… в лицо бьет ветер, но ему так радостно! Он в своей стихии! Сейчас он сшибёт этого Малфоя с метлы, а потом отправит напоминатель обратно Невиллу! Он словно герой сказки, восстанавливающий справедливость и не вериться, что это происходит именно с ним. М-да…

Тогда всё было по-другому. Гарри открыл глаза и отодвинул от себя лист. Пусть говорит, что хочет. На сегодня ему надоело.

Глава 7. Портрет полной дамы

\- Кто-то прогрыз дверь в портрете Полной дамы!

\- Где? 

\- Да вот!

\- Ничего себе!

Те гриффиндорцы, кто ещё не спал, столпились в гостиной, а те, кто спал, были разбужены и спешно спускались по лестницам посмотреть. Сама дама не могла ничего сказать, только побледнела от ужаса.

\- Это, может, и не прогрызено, а пробито! Невилл упал?

\- Эй! Это не я!

\- Это был Волан-де-Морт! Он приходил за Гарри!

Гарри поморщился. Чуть что, так сразу Волан-де-морт! Лучше б крыс выводили!

\- Смотри, она уменьшается!

\- Это сделано магией!

\- Позовите профессора Дамблдора!

\- Тихо всем! - В спальню, распространяя запах коньяка, ворвался завхоз Филч, - сейчас подвешу всех в подземелье!

\- Аргус, - за спиной раздался спокойный голос Дамблдора, - позвольте спросить Вас…

Тут Гарри понял, что пора отчаливать. 

В отличие от большинства, Дамблдор разделял его мнение по поводу того, кто мог это сделать и прохладно относился к тому, куда идут средства, по этому поводу выделяемые. Ещё больше его подозрения усугубил аромат, исходивший от завхоза. 

А вот зато Гарри, поискав тапок под кроватью, своего мнения уже не разделял. В пыли на полу обнаружилась надпись:

«Умывальник. Пароль: Откройся».

Глава 8. Тайная комната 

Нет ничего хуже, чем сидеть на метле в возбужденном состоянии! 

Пристрастившийся к адреналину Гарри, занялся бы самоудовлетворением прямо сейчас, летя по туннелям, но очень боялся разбить метлу. Тем более, что после того крутого виража в доме на площади Гриммо, когда он пролетел в сантиметре от старинной люстры, в двух от шкафа, а затем отпружинил ногами от лестницы, Сириус осторожно сообщил ему, что сейчас на мели.

Свои деньги Гарри с недавних пор берёг. Четыре года промаявшись с Дурслями он, наконец, пошел в Гринготтс и задал два интересующих его вопроса: где здесь обмен валют и нельзя ли сделать на сайте более дружественный пользователю интерфейс. 

Из выражения лиц гоблинов при словах «сайт» и «интерфейс», Гарри также получил ответы на некоторые другие. Теперь он уже понимал, почему так и смог посмотреть баланс, и откуда взялся тот чудовищный вирус, за две минуты сожравший компьютер дяди Вернона.

Зато обмен валют у них действительно был и юный наследник Поттеров открыл для себя такие вещи, как секс-шоп, журналы для юношей с нетрадиционными вкусами и той же направленности клубы. Для последних, правда, пришлось делать фальшивые документы. Ну а уж, чтобы пойти в клуб, надежда волшебного мира, которому нужно было железное алиби: нанял сомнительных личностей для поджога веранды. Тогда-то Дурсли и смылись на две недели к родственникам. 

Услышав пароль, змея на заколдованной двери, как это предполагалось, проползла мимо шести других змей-засовов. Гарри задумчиво смотрел на неё. И почему он не замечал, что змеи так сексуально извиваются? Интересно, каково это, когда кто-то извивается у тебя внутри? 

Гарри бросило в жар. Он уже перевозбудился, взглянув на ту кабинку в туалете Миртл, и теперь предвкушение воспылало с новой силой. Испытывая бурное желание пройти по залу, сбрасывая с себя предметы одежды, Гарри нетерпеливо толкнул, почему-то заржавевшую дверь и уже преступил к своему замыслу, когда наткнулся на змея.

Тот яростно шипел и извивался, абсолютно нетипично для себе подобных, колотя хвостом пол и сплевывая яд. Источником такого настроения являлся, вероятно, скелет василиска, обнаружившийся недалеко от него.

\- КТО ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ? - Шипел Волан-де-Морт.

\- Не знаю, - машинально ответил Гарри, через секунду вспомнив, что это был он.

\- КАК? Кто-то нашел меч Гриффиндора? 

\- Вероятно.

\- Засунул бы ему во все дыры этот меч! - Возмущению Волан-де-Морта, потерявшего родовое животное, не было предела.

А вот Гарри начало это раздражать. Он не привык, что кто-то так отзывается о победителе василиска.

\- Может, Волан-де-Морт с ним? - довольно грубо предложил он.

\- Закрой рот, - зашипел Волан-де-Морт.

\- Я вообще ухожу.

Гарри направился в двери. Похоже, ему ничего не светило.

\- Куда ты направился? - Раздражённо окликнул его змей.

\- Похоже, тебе интереснее василиск, чем я, - сказал Гарри и хитро прищурился.

«Эгоист, - отметил про себя Волан-де-Морт, - равнодушен к чужому горю». С пожирателями поладит.

Гарри незаметно ухмыльнулся. Змей уже с какой-то чудовищной скоростью обвился вокруг его тела. Значит, уловка удалась. 

Он был холодным и гибким, что, несомненно, было приятно, зато жутко тяжёлым. 

\- Мне так неудобно, - сообщил Гарри.

\- Привыкнешь, - парировал Волан-де-Морт.

\- Я упаду и отдавлю тебе хвост.

\- Тогда тебя поприветствуют мои клыки! 

\- Ну, ла-а-дно, - растягивая слова, протянул Гарри, глядя в другую сторону, - тогда будешь удовлетворять меня, пока я не скажу: «стоп».

«Наглый, - удовлетворенно констатировал Волан-де-Морт, - в минуту опасности не забывает о своем удовольствии».

\- Посмотрим, - сказал он, - когда это ты всё снял?

\- Пока шёл сюда, - с довольной ухмылкой отозвался Гарри.

Он был в одной майке и расстёгнутых брюках. 

В разогреве Поттер, в общем-то, не нуждался. Но раз он так хочет, чтобы его удовлетворили…

Волан-де-Морт заполз повыше. Одним кольцом он теперь давил на соски Поттера, второе прошло по животу, а третье прямо под членом. Если в таком положении он двинется, этому мальчишке, который выжил, точно не придется долго ждать оргазма. К тому же, голова у змее-морта теперь была прямо за ухом жертвы. Очень удобная позиция. 

\- Спускай брюки, - прошипел он

\- А ты тогда удержишься? - Заинтересовался Гарри.

Змей презрительно зашипел. 

Гарри решил не мелочиться и снял сразу и белье: не пригодится.  
Змей, тем временем, уже опустил хвост на член Поттера и несколько раз провёл с нижней стороны. 

Ближе к головке и обратно, ближе к головке и обратно… 

Поттер издал тихий стон. Волан-де-Морт протиснулся сзади и слегка пошевелил хвостом. Это возымело эффект.

\- Мм…, - простонал Гарри, с трудом преодолевая желание сесть.

Глубже, ещё глубже… Гарри вскрикнул. Ради эксперимента, Волан-де-Морт завил хвост колечком. Гарри вскрикнул громче. Прямо создан для секса со змеями! Гриффиндорец! Хотя, может, львы ему тоже нравятся? 

Змей перешёл на быстрый темп: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, кольцо…

Гарри стонал в голос, причем голосом, куда более высоким, чем его собственный. Не желая отпускать его слишком быстро, Волан-де-Морт вынул хвост и пару раз провел им по животу. 

Явно недовольный пропажей хвоста Поттер, несколько раз двинул задницей. 

«Что, еще хочешь?» 

Хвост уже поднялся выше и дошёл до того, что издевательски провёл Гарри по щеке. 

А тот не мог уже терпеть и, забив на солидарность змея, сам потянулся к члену. 

Волан-де-Морт с удовольствием констатировал у него на лице удивление, когда парень получил по руке хвостом. Поняв, что самодеятельность бесполезна, мальчик-который-выжил обратился к змею.

\- Вставь еще раз!

\- Ты и так кончишь, - безжалостно отвечал тот.

Он был прав: сейчас Гарри не нужна была даже стимуляция. Он впервые был настолько в чьей-то власти и эффект от этого не стоило недооценивать. Однако, член Гарри пульсировал, явно требуя прикосновения. 

\- Мм! - Снова попросил Гарри. Змей остался безучастен. 

Гарри Поттер чувствовал, что сзади все расслабилось, точно в надежде, что туда что-то вставят.

А ведь ему нравится, что змей этого не делает. По телу прокатилась волна возбуждения. И змею, похоже, нравится его мучить. Еще одна. И ведь ему, Гарри, всегда нравились физические му… 

Гарри кончил. 

Шёл второй час. Гарри из последних сил упирался ладонями в пол, чтобы не упасть. Он давно стоял на коленях, сзади всё ныло от одного прикосновения. Он даже не предполагал, что сразу после секса такое может быть!

\- Я больше не могу, - хрипло прошептал Гарри, едва узнавая собственный голос. Он уже дважды валялся в перерывах по двадцать минут и это не помогло. 

Змей никак не прореагировал. Кончик хвоста снова забрался между ягодиц.

\- Нет… Подожди. Эй! Стоп!

Его категорически не слушали.

\- Что «стоп»? – Издевательски прошипел Волан-де Морт.

\- Я же сказал, пока я не скажу: «стоп», - собрав последние силы, проговорил Гарри.

\- А, кто сказал, что я буду слушать?

Гарри захотелось взвыть.

\- Я больше не приду. 

\- Придешь.

\- Мм… ну пожалей меня, - Гарри уже не знал, как к нему обратиться!

\- С чего это?

\- Я же отрублюсь!

Волан-де-Морт про себя посмеялся.

\- Посмотрим. Зато в следующий раз, - он сделал эффектную паузу, - будешь держать язык за зубами.

\- Ладно-ладно…

Хоть и понимая, что сбежать все равно не удастся, Гарри прямо со змеем, изо всех сил, пополз к выходу. 

\- Куда? – Поинтересовался тот, сжимая кольца.

\- Я обещаю, в следующий раз держать язык за зубами! - От всего сердца воскликнул Гарри.

Волан-де-Морт немного отпустил.

\- Хорошо.

Гарри, растянувшись, лежал на полу в Тайной комнате. Даже нашествие пожирателей смерти не заставило бы его подняться. 

«Пусть убивают», - как-то слишком радостно, подумал он, несмотря на то, что его почти изнасиловали он, счастливый, был вполне готов забыться сладким сном. 

Зато неугомонному змею вздумалось поговорить. Никакого сочувствия.

\- Тебе здесь нравится? - Поинтересовался змей.

\- Мм…, - Гарри засыпал.

\- Ты слышал меня.

\- Мм… - снова ответил Гарри, но когда к нему снова пополз хвост, быстро сориентировался. 

\- В Тайной комнате? Не плохо.

\- Я имел ввиду в Хогварсте.

\- Да, знаешь…, - Гарри попытался собрать мысли в кучу, - раньше было лучше. Пока я не нашел философский камень. 

\- Понимаю.

Волан-де-Морт действительно понимал.

Глава 9. Коридор

\- Гарри, можно к тебе, ну как к другу…

\- Ну?

\- Мы с Гермионой… Решили сегодня ночью пойти в ванную старост. 

\- Да?! - Гарри даже обернулся.

\- Ну… Помнишь я тебе рассказывал, что читал книгу? В общем, мы решили попробовать. 

\- Эээ… Поздравляю. – Гарри никогда не слушал, когда Рон что-то рассказывал. 

\- Только ты, - Уизли перешел на шепот – никому не говори, а то сам понимаешь, подумают…

\- Конечно. - кивнул Гарри. Он уже все подумал. 

\- А ты потом… - Рон вдруг покраснел – Покажешь мне… Ну, что и как? Ну я конечно умею, но ты то профи…

Гарри даже не знал, что сказать. Слово «профи» ему очень польстило.

\- Да не такой уж у меня большой опыт. - нашелся наконец он.

\- Ерунда Гарри! Тебя еще на первом курсе все признали лучшим!

\- Слушай, Рон… - Гарри и сам как-то порозовел. 

\- Так вот! - не слушал Рон – А сегодня посмотришь, ну как друг, да? 

\- Эээ… ну ладно….

\- Ну, чтобы никто не пришел.

\- Аа… ну посмотрю. 

Гарри Поттер шел ночью по коридору и про себя мрачно высказывался в отношении своих попутчиков. В три часа ночи тащиться с доисторической метлой в ванную старост, чтобы зарядить ее в растворе для улучшения скорости полета! И все из-за вычитанного в какой-то (тут он подумал неприличное слово) книге! 

От злости Гарри мысленно обозвал Рона один раз - тупым, два - бездарным игроком в квиддич, и трижды - девственником. Он старался не использовать более крепкие слова, чтобы сохранять самообладание.

Правда выяснилась за несколько минут до выхода. Когда Гермиона поделилась с Гарри, что «она так волнуется, вдруг Рону не понравится результат», он, конечно, поспешил уcпокоить ее, что вряд ли ему есть с кем сравнивать. 

Услышав это, Гермиона сразу рассказала, чем они идут заниматься. 

Оказалось, Рон давно мечтал попасть в команду и даже намеревался на следующий год  
пробоваться на вратаря! Тем более, когда Гарри стал капитаном. 

Гарри уже хотел ему сказать, что так и быть, ради старой дружбы он подумает над этим и так, и Рон может позволить себе в кои-то веки не тупить, идя с девчонкой ночью в ванную только для того, чтобы заряжать метлу, но решил не лезть. Вряд ли этим двоим что-то поможет.

Было уже почти четыре часа ночи, а Рон и Гермиона все что-то там заряжали. Из-за двери даже звуков никаких не было слышно. Что они там, заснули что ли? Гарри и сам засыпал. 

Не в силах больше ждать он, забив на все, лег на пол.

В половине пятого в коридоре раздались негромкие шаги. Поттер уже видел десятый сон, когда его разбудил до боли знакомый голос.

\- Вы спите здесь, чтобы о Вас споткнулись, Поттер?

Глава 10. Класс зельеварения

\- Итак, знаменитый Поттер спит в коридоре! А где же Уизли и Грейнджер?

\- Спят.

\- В каких коридорах? - издевательски уточнил Снейп.

\- В башне Гриффиндора.

\- О, это мы проверим. А вот вам, Поттер, сегодня уже не придется спать. Уверен, профессор Бинс поймет это и спросит с вас завтра в два раза меньше. Ну а я не спрошу…

Гарри про себя выругался. Он забыл, что завтра тест по истории магии.

\- За то, что вы весь урок не откроете в моем отношении рта, я готов работать всю ночь, профессор - раздраженно отозвался он.

Снейп прищурился.

\- Приступите к консервированию жуков-вонючек. Как закончите, перейдете к ящерицам. - Он кивнул в сторону стены. Ящерицы не заняли там разве что подоконники. - И в ваших интересах, Поттер, чтобы мне понравилось, как вы это сделаете.

\- Вам понравится, профессор – зло заверил его Гарри, думая, что по такому случаю подрочит для каждой банки отдельно. 

\- О, я уверен, что так оно и будет. В противном случае - пеняйте на себя, Поттер. 

Одарив ученика взглядом, ничего хорошего не предвещающим, он повернулся и ушел в кабинет. 

Банки стояли прямо на столе. Рецепт лежал там же.

«Раздавите жуков-вонючек...» 

«Зачем так сложно?», - мстительно подумал Гарри. Подошел, огрел профессора банкой по голове и дело с концом. Он уже думал, как бы осуществить свой замысел и уйти спать, когда в углу послышалось негромкое шуршание.

Гарри резко обернулся.

В углу класса сидел Волан-де-Морт.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? 

\- Пришел.

\- Оо! А я уже собрался консервировать жуков вонючек.

\- С какой стати?- Если бы Поттер уже начал, Волан-де-Морт бы немедленно уполз. Он не собирался баловать себя такими ароматами. 

\- Наказание у нашего шелудивого профессора.

Темный лорд усмехнулся. «Его крестраж наказан Снейпом». Как забавно звучит!

\- Значит занят? Могу уползти.

\- Ээ… нет. - Гарри, собрав всю волю в кулак, старался не сорваться с места и не сбежать со змеем в тайную комнату, или куда тот еще захочет. - Я не настолько занят.

\- С кем вы там разговариваете, Поттер?

\- Читаю инструкцию, профессор!

\- Так читайте громко, чтобы я слышал. Может в вашей голове что-то отложится!

\- Ну что? – ухмыльнулся Волан-де-Морт. Становилось все более забавно.

\- Я не могу уйти…

\- Тогда я пошел.

\- Нет! - воскликнул Гарри - он уже был согласен на все, лишь бы остаться в компании змея и его хвоста хоть минут на пятнадцать. – Давай здесь!

\- Еще раз скажете мне «нет», Поттер, и проведете завтра время с червями.

А Поттер уже стаскивал с себя брюки. Хорошо, что спинка стула не вплотную соприкасалась с сидением.

\- А-ах… - Гарри прикусил губу. 

Похоже он здорово переоценил свою способность молчать, когда хвост змея ползает у него в штанах. Ну, кто не рискует, тот не играет в Квиддич. Гарри Поттер в квиддич играл.

\- Не слышу инструкции, Поттер!

Гарри издал тихий стон. Внутри него холодный гибкий хвост снова стал закручиваться колечком. Только не колечки! Он же не выдержит!

Прямо над его ухом раздался шипящий голос.

– Читай…

Ощущение, что под ухом только что был раздвоенный язык огромного змея, ловец Гриффиндора ощутил такой выброс адреналина, что даже не сразу понял, что от него хотят. К счастью, змей счел нужным это повторить…

\- Читай инструкцию, Гарри…

Инструкция теперь лежала у него под локтем. Читать надо было хотя бы ради того, чтобы Снейп не вышел из кабинета.

\- Возь… ми… те… около… с..та..жу…ков…

Хвост входил все глубже. 

\- Д…ля…

Змей с интересом смотрел на Поттера, поднимающего задницу все выше и, не смотря на постоянные стоны, ухитряющегося периодически заглядывать ему в глаза с каким-то игриво-хулиганским выражением. Как будто Волан-де-Морт какой-нибудь любовник его возраста! С другой стороны, смотреть на это истинное лицо Поттера было необыкновенно забавно. А тот уже читал про консервацию.

-… возь… ми… ммм… ми…

\- Что вы уже, разучились читать? Хотя, при вашей успеваемости…

Около минуты Гарри читал нормально. Но затем это, видимо, становилось уже невозможно.

\- Око… ло… с… т… та… с… т… а… СТА! Ах-х… Аа… не надо так! ш… тук…

\- Поттер, вы что рехнулись?!

\- Удивитель… но, что …так… много, профессор!

\- Идиотам все удивительно, Поттер! Еще раз такое услышу…

\- ЗА!...КОН!...СЕР!...ВИ!... РО!... В…А-ах! НЕ НАДО! Я СЕЙЧАС КОН… СЕР… ВИ… РО… Аа!

\- ПОТТЕР!

Снейп в ярости выбежал из кабинета. Волан-де-Морта уже не было, а мальчик, который выжил, лежал на парте, в обнимку с рецептом. 

\- Что вам «не надо», Поттер? - яростно прошипел Снейп, хватая Гарри за волосы.

Поттер посмотрел на него самым безмятежным взглядом, которым когда-либо вообще смотрел на учителя зельеварения. 

\- Может… - выговорил он, тяжело дыша и глупо улыбаясь - … не надо столько жуков, профессор?

Глава 11. Разговор

Гарри Поттер переводил дыхание в одной из весьма отдаленных спален Слизерина. Со своими неиссякаемыми идеями по поводу мест для занятия сексом Поттер настолько вошел во вкус, что под мантией-невидимкой забирался буквально везде. Как-то они даже ютились на какой-то площадке на высоте 30 метров. 

Поттер тогда признался что он, похоже, влюбляется. С точки зрения самого Волан-де-Морта, мальчишка был влюблен только в себя, а потому заставлял Темного лорда то ползти десять этажей вверх, то десять подземелий вниз. С этой точки зрения, спальня его еще устраивала. Однако сегодня он пришел не удовлетворять Поттера. У него наконец-то появилась возможность воплотить иную цель.

\- Как тебе здесь может не нравиться, если нас до сих пор не поймали? Руководи здесь Волан-де-Морт, тебя давно бы уже подвесили на большой башне. 

\- Ну так что же не руководит?- насмешливым голосом отвечал Поттер с кровати, закинув одну ногу на гобелен с изображением змеи. Ему захотелось обнять змея ногами, но это было возможно только во время секса. Может, самое время для второго захода?

Но Волан-де-Морта вряд ли можно было сбить с пути томным взглядом.

\- Так что тебе здесь не нравится?- повторил он, смотря в глаза Поттера.

Не спеша отвечать, Гарри сменил две соблазнительные позы, минуты две пялился змею в глаза и только потом раздраженно бросил. 

\- Да театр же все это. 

\- Что, школа? 

\- А о чем мы говорим? 

\- Так тебе значит нравиться в нем играть. – хладнокровно отвечал Волан-де-Морт.

\- О, да я просто на седьмом небе от счастья!

\- Не нравилось бы, тебя бы здесь не было.

Мальчик, который выжил, весьма кисло улыбнулся.

\- Это что-то вроде долга - сказал он - За спасение от Дурслей. - Хотя они меня, в принципе, туда и отправили. Теперь я – «мальчик, который выжил» и должен убить Волан-де-Морта. Чтобы обратно не отправили.

\- А сам, значит, не хочешь?

\- А! - раздраженно махнул рукой Гарри. Он не любил эту тему. – Понятно, что он сволочь и дерьмо. – Волан-де-Морт скривился – Но у него хоть цель есть. Эти все вообще не знают, зачем живут, только ноют про добро и справедливость на каждом шагу. - И знаешь? – тон его вдруг стал вызывающим и он даже сел на кровати - Они придумывают, что он убивает ради удовольствия, но мне кажется, что в нем проснулся садизм от отвращения к ним… Ко всем этим клоунам, которые выставляют себя борцами за справедливость… и я его понимаю.

Глава 12. Окклюменция

Ловец Гриффиндора шел в подземелье и думал, что если уж человек хочет найти какое-нибудь бредовое занятие, то точно найдет. Ну зачем ему нужно заниматься окклюменцией в подземелье со Снейпом? Или это Снейпу такой подарок? Будь эти «занятия оккюменцией» во время тренировки по квиддичу, он бы просто не пришел. 

И что они так на него взъелись? Ну подумаешь, завладел во сне разумом Нагайны, проник ночью в Министерство Магии, в отдел тайн, украл исчезающее ожерелье, посох Мерлина, и порабощающий скипетр общей стоимостью в 33 миллиарда галеонов и где-то их закопал! Лучше бы вообще не говорил, что он видел это похищение и оставил бы мистера Уизли! Не так уж сильно он его и цапнул!

— Итак, Поттер, вы знаете, зачем вы здесь, — сказал Снейп, подождав зачем-то двадцать минут и наконец соизволив выйти из сумрака. — Директор попросил меня обучать вас окклюменции. Могу только надеяться, что к ней вы обнаружите больше способностей, чем к консервации насекомых. 

\- Я даже и не надеюсь, профессор – лениво отмахнулся Поттер. 

Дальше Снейп долго и четко, проговаривая каждое слово, объяснял разницу между чтением мыслей и легименцией. Гарри задумался, что читая мысли можно было бы и человеком вполне проникнуть в министерство не замеченным. Дамблдор что, этого не понимает?

— А почему профессор Дамблдор считает, что мне это нужно, сэр? - поинтересовался Гарри.

— Наверняка вы уже догадались сами, Поттер? Темный Лорд весьма сведущ в легилименции…

Снейп посмотрел на него взглядом мастера спорта по кикбоксингу, у которого двое в кепках требуют денег. 

\- По всем признакам, в те периоды, когда ваш ум наиболее расслаблен и уязвим… Слушайте меня Поттер! – рявкнул он, видя что взгляд Гарри снова расфокусируется. – Темный лорд контролирует ваш разум!

\- Серьезно, профессор? – удивился Гарри.

\- Вам не хватает серьезности, Поттер! Поэтому директор и хочет, чтобы вы хоть чему-нибудь научились! Например, защищать мысли. 

Смерив Поттера презрительным взглядом, он продолжил.

\- До сих пор вы, по-видимому, воспринимали его чувства и улавливали его мысли неведомо для него. Но вы, Поттер, вечно бываете не в тех местах, так что вы ухитрились как-то задеть его чувства и теперь он чувствует Вас!И ваша связь только усиливается. Но я даже не надеюсь, что вы поймете меня, так как это не вашего ума задача. Вам лучше один раз упасть с метлы и удариться, чем услышать правила, ведь так? 

Снейп немного помолчал, смакуя это оскорбление и затем, направив на Гарри палочку негромко сказал «Легилименс!»

Ему пять лет, он проткнул оба колеса у нового красного велосипедика Дадли, сердце его злорадствует, теперь они подумают с какой стати ему вообще ничего не купили… Ему девять, бульдог Злыдень в ужасе скулит, загнанный им в чулан, а он стоит в дверях и смеется… Он сидит в Волшебной шляпе, и она говорит ему, что он преуспел бы в Слизерине… Гермиона лежит в больничном крыле, все лицо у нее покрыто густой черной шерстью… Сотня дементоров надвигается на него около темного озера… В тайной комнате к нему подползает змеиный хвост…

«Нет, — раздался голос у него в голове, когда воспоминание о змее стало ярче, — просмотр окончен, это только мое».

Перед глазами снова возник кабинет Снейпа. И в этот момент вошел Драко Малфой.

— Профессор Снейп, сэр… ох, извините…

— Ничего, Драко, — сказал Снейп, опуская палочку. — Поттер здесь, чтобы освоить приготовление кое-каких целебных зелий.

— Профессору Амбридж нужна ваша помощь, сэр, — сказал слизеринец весьма взволнованно. — Они нашли Монтегю. Кто-то засунул его в туалет на пятом этаже.

— Монтегю сказал, кто это был? — осведомился Снейп.

— Нет, сэр, у него вроде как в голове помутилось. Только и говорил что «Не надо, По!» или «Я больше не буду подглядывать, По!» а потом его как будто клинит.

— Ну что ж, очень жаль, Поттер, — сказал Снейп. — Придется нам перенести занятия на завтрашний вечер.

Он повернулся и вышел из кабинета.

Гарри остался стоять. Его внимание привлекла каменная чаша, стоящая на столе профессора зельеварения. Ее серебристо-белое содержимое играло и переливалось внутри.

Гарри уже бывал в омуте памяти, когда Дамблдор таким нехитрым образом намекнул ему, что бывает с некоторыми нарушителями на примере Барти Крауча. После это Гарри вел себя относительно дисциплинированно. Но только не сегодня. Искушение посмотреть мысли Снейпа оказалось сильнее.

Секунду помедлив, он набрал полную грудь воздуха и окунул лицо в омут. 

— Бездарный, самовлюбленный, любитель нарушать правила, жадный до славы и внимания, нахальный…

В середине кабинета Дамблдора стоял Снейп. Монолог его был адресован по всей видимости директору. И действительно, через минуту показался и Дамблдор. 

— Вы видите то, что хотите видеть, Северус, — ответил он, не отрывая глаз от журнала «Трансфигурация сегодня». — Другие преподаватели говорят, что мальчик скромен, приятен в обращении и не лишён дарований. Лично мне он кажется симпатичным ребёнком. И вообще, не вздумайте сорваться и рассказать ему, какая роль ему отведена в нашем плане. 

— Сказать ему что?

\- Что душа Волан-де-Морта тогда расщепилась и осколок попал в Гарри. Вы же помните пророчество, Северус? «Искалеченная душа лорда Волан-де-Морта не сможет вынести соприкосновения со своей сущностью в виде другого человека, и он потеряет большую часть своей мощи». Не забывайте, убить Гарри надо именно тогда, когда они войдут в постоянный контакт. Иначе Тома не победить. 

— Так Вы все-таки уверены, что для того, чтобы победить Темного Лорда, мальчик должен умереть? — спросил Снейп очень спокойным голосом.

— Да, Северус. Боюсь что это так.  
Гарри в ярости вынул голову из омута памяти. Да что они все, с ума посходили?! А самим им, случаем, умереть не нужно?! В близком к шоковому состоянии, он нарезал пару кругов по кабинету зельеварения и наконец, разобравшись где дверь, вышел в коридор, оглушительно ей хлопнув.

Глава 13. Такие простые переживания

Никогда в своей жизни Том Реддл никого не любил. Точнее, любил только себя. Уже в юности он считал себя красивым, сильным, выдающимся магом и похвалы учителей, а также поклонницы только усиливали его уверенность.

Думая о своем совершенстве, он даже мастурбировал перед зеркалом. Никто больше не был достоин вызывать в нем эмоции возбуждения. Пожалуй, он всегда был даже влюблен в себя, не меньше!

На седьмом курсе он уже считал себя лучше остальных настолько, что мог бы, со своей точки зрения, им преподавать. Но Дамблдор счел, что ему не хватает опыта. Просто смешно! Реддл колдовал больше, чем добрая половина педсостава того же Хогвартса. 

На пожирателей ему было наплевать. Они были нужны лишь для достижения цели. Для создания той совершенной системы, лишенной эмоций и недочетов. Такой, каким был он сам. 

Все чувства встречавшихся ему людей Темный лорд всегда объяснял лишь страхом. И смеялся над их ничтожеством. Сильный человек ничего не боится. А сильный маг настолько живет своими убеждениями и настолько хорошо понимает глубины своей личности, что она не пропадет от какой-то Авады! Нет, своя сущность, настолько возлюбленная самим магом, вечна! Она не ради чего не будет принесена в жертву и, возможно, является настолько сплоченной, что способна даже превзойти смерть и возродиться в новом теле!

Никогда в своей жизни Волан-де-Морт никого не любил, а потому и не понял, какого именно опыта для работы с подростками ему не хватало. Дамблдор оказался проницательнее. 

Удивительно, но такие простые переживания оказались во много раз сильнее, чем все те, вызванные его бесчисленными сражениями, во время скитаний, направленных на наращивание мощи. 

Судьба сыграла с Томом злую шутку. Уже в немолодом возрасте, почти добившись мирового господства, и даже действительно возродившись, он встретил себя. И быстро понял, что значит любить другого. И в один момент все его бывшие убеждения показались ему просто ерундой какой-то! Этого Темный лорд никак не предполагал и вообще не знал, что ему теперь делать.

Он боялся хоть где-то дать слабину, так как понимал, что Поттер в той же степени самовлюблен, что и до недавнего времени был он сам. Надо все время показывать ему, кто в доме хозяин, иначе он утратит свой интерес и Волан-де-Морт превратится в одного из его профессоров или одноклассников, перед которыми Поттер изображает дружелюбие и о которых потом язвительно отзывается. 

А ведь они нуждаются в нем! Поттер до боли напоминал его самого. И теперь, Волан-де-Морту приходилось завоевывать самого себя. 

Да будь он проклят, этот Поттер! Лучше бы он вообще никогда его не встретил!

Глава 14. Окно

Поттер сидел на подоконнике и смотрел в окно.

Змей сидел рядом минут пятнадцать, и наконец задал интересующий его вопрос.

\- Так мы будем чем-нибудь заниматься, или нет?

\- Ты что не видишь, в каком я настроении? 

\- И что мне до твоего настроения?

\- Ты не пробовал его как-то поднять? - вид у Гарри был такой, словно он не понимал, почему он должен это объяснять.- Или ты уже не мой любовник?

\- С каких это пор я стал твоим «любовником»? – если бы у Волан-де-Морта была бровь, он бы ее поднял.

\- О... вот оно как - кисло усмехнулся Гарри. – Как я не хочу трахаться, так я и не нужен уже. 

\- Хм... - Волан-де-Морт решил не отвечать ничего. Но это «хм» почему-то Поттера разозлило.

\- Ну так и катись отсюда! - раздраженно потребовал он - Раз нечего сказать. Жди, пока я буду в настроении. – Он послал змею взгляд, полный собственного превосходства, за которым бывалый человек явно заметил бы немного дрожащие губы и откровенную злость в глазах. 

Но Волан-де-Морт бывалым человеком не был. К тому же «жди, пока я буду в настроении» было прямым попаданием по больному месту.

Схватка продолжалась десять минут. По итогам, полупридушенный Поттер кашлял, сидя на полу, а Волан-де-Морт пытался подуть на прожженный в трех местах хвост. И все же, он был победителем. 

\- Можешь не надеяться больше меня увидеть,- прошипел он таким тоном словно ничего не произошло, и со своей коронной молниеносной скоростью скрылся за дверью.

Глава 15. Каминная связь

Такие места, как жилище Дурслей и Магловская школа явно уступали Хогвартсу по количеству разочарований в жизни Гарри Поттера. 

Чтобы добиться такой позиции, замок использовал просто непобедимую стратегию: все время предоставлял Гарри кого-то, кто показывал, насколько ему Гарри не безразличен, чтобы сам Поттер, потом, убедился в обратном.

В его жизни уже были и Дамблдор, и Сириус, и Люпин, которые вдруг невероятным образом врывались в нее, а где они были раньше оставалось необъясненным. Куда они девались, когда ему нужна была помощь - тоже.

Внезапное исчезновение змея стало последней каплей. Да что они над ним издеваются, что ли?! Еще эти Дамблдор со Снейпом совсем в катушек слетели! 

Наивные! Они что думают, он вот так просто даст себя убить? Может, еще, под палочку подставится?

И все-таки ситуация у Гарри была непростая. В такой ситуации оставалось только пойти в ва-банк.

С недавних пор единственным непрослушиваемым камином Хогвартса стал камин Амбридж. 

Профессору всюду чудились заговоры против министерства, и в конце концов, из сочувствия к шизофрении, директор согласился на этот шаг. Правда и это не помогло и пару раз Амбридж бросалась на учеников требуя сказать, где они прячут оружие против нее и министерства, но инциденты замяли. Неудивительно, что вокруг ее кабинета теперь вечно никого не было. Им-то Гарри и собирался воспользоваться. 

Тем временем находившуюся за много миль от Хогвартса гостиную огромного поместья заполняли безмолвные люди, сидевшие вокруг длинного стола. 

— Как я уже сказал, — продолжал Волан-де-Морт, обводя взглядом застывшие лица своих приспешников, — Теперь мне многое стало ясно. И чтобы выполнить замысел, придётся позаимствовать у одного из вас палочку. Добровольцы отсутствуют?... Люциус.

— Я…

— Я вернул тебе свободу. Или тебе этого мало? Тебе что-то не нравится в том, что я  
присутствую в вашем доме?

— Ничего, мой Лорд, совсем ничего!

— Какая ложь…

В кресло Волан-де-Морта начала забираться огромная змея.

Главу рода Малфоев спасла случайность. В гостинную, спотыкаясь, влетел Яксли и с порога позволил себе заорать:

\- МОЙ ЛОРД…!!!

\- В чем дело? – ледяным голосом поинтересовался Волан-де-Морт.

\- Вам звонит, Поттер! По каминной связи! Говорит - срочно!

Том Реддл холодно смотрел на очертившиеся в углях очертания лица Поттера. Он с трудом уничтожил свои чувства и снова броситься в их пучину с головой, ему не хотелось. 

\- Ээ… - начал Гарри, как только увидел Волан-де-Морта – Вы же все еще хотите меня убить, да? 

\- Ты еще в этом сомневаешься? - зло прошипел Волан-де-Морт

\- А пожирателям смерти гарантируют неприкосновенность? 

\- Гарантируют. Пока они меня не разочаруют.

\- А может? – Поттер неожиданно улыбнулся и заглянул в глаза Темному Лорду – Вы и меня можете принять в пожиратели?

Тот чуть не пошатнулся, но возымел контроль над собой. Мальчишка что, спятил?

А Поттер сходил с ума дальше.

\- Шпион из меня плохой - признал он - И все-таки… 

\- Довольно – прервал его Волан-де-Морт.- Можешь вступить в пожиратели, если тебе надоела жизнь. Но предупреждаю, долго ты там, скорее всего, не продержишься.

От возмущения, что он начал испытывать такие странные чувства, он охладел к Поттеру настолько, что каким-то уголком души и вправду мечтал его прибить.

И похоже, не он один.

Рядом с головой Гарри внезапно очертилась чья-то рука с безвкусными перстнями и с силой потянула героя волшебного мира назад. 

\- А я согла…а…я с Вами еще свяжусь…

Гарри почувствовал, как его куда-то тащат сквозь пламя, и вдруг увидел прямо перед собой широкую бледную физиономию профессора Амбридж.

— Ты думаешь, — захрипела она – Я не разоблачу заговор против министерства?! - Весь вид преподавательницы говорил, что ей совсем плохо — Что вы делаете в моем кабинете? — рявкнула она.

— Я… — начал было Гарри, но его перебили.

— Лжец! — выкрикнула Амбридж. Ее всю трясло.

Гарри хотел было возразить, что он еще даже не успел ничего соврать, а так же предложить профессору отдохнуть на диване и, может, в себя прийти, но тут ввели Гермиону. Ее тащили несколько здоровенных Слизеринцев – членов инспекционной дружины. Дружина успешно прогуливала уроки под видом патруля Хогвартса для профессора Амбридж.

Гарри про себя пожалел, что попросил Гермиону покараулить у двери. 

— Очень хорошо, — сказала Амбридж своим самым угрожающим приторным голоском. — Очень хорошо, Поттер… Я дала вам шанс признаться добровольно. Вы отказались. Мне остается только одно... это касается безопасности Министерства… да… да…

— Да в чем Вам признаться-то? — Гарри пожалуй применил бы палочку, но это было как-то неэтично в такой ситуации.

— Заклятие Круциатус развяжет тебе язык, — негромко сказала Амбридж.

— Нет! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Нет… Гарри… скажи ей! Расскажи ей чем ты занимался последние пол года!… Про змей! – она явно пыталась хотя бы шокировать Амбридж, если уж другого не оставалось.

Шокирована однако оказалось не только Амбридж. Гарри искренне надеялся, что Гермиона не имела ввиду тех змей, о которых подумал он. Но Гермиона, похоже, придумывала на ходу.

Через несколько минут они уже вели Амбридж в запретный лес к оружию, а Гермиона по недавно выученному звонильному заклинанию, общалась с психиатрической лечебницей. 

— Раз уж мы идем первыми, можно нам вашу волшебную палочку? — спросил Гарри, заметив что Амбридж трясущимися руками прожигает палочкой мантию.

— Полагаю, что нет, мистер Поттер, — сладким голосом отвечала она— Боюсь, что Министерство ценит мою жизнь несколько выше, чем вашу.

Опасаясь что профессор снова перейдет в агрессивное состояние он поспешно отвернулся. 

\- Да-да... - говорила Гермиона сзади – Не знаем, когда закончится приступ… конечно… конечно… спасибо…

Еще полчаса они шли молча. 

\- Гермиона - сказал Гарри, беспокоясь, что они все глубже заходят в лес – Ты уверена, что они здесь?

\- Да-да Гарри, они уже едут.

\- Вы обманули меня! Аааа!..- Амбридж заметалась по площадке, как будто ее кто-то окружал. 

\- Мы здесь, профессор. – сочувствующе окликнул ее Гарри.

\- И мы тоже здесь! Прошу пр-р-рощения – между Гарри и Гермионы протиснулся санитар… - Пойдемте профессор, пойдемте, оружие в той стороне.

Глава 16. Посвящение

Волан-де-Морт стоял посередине все той же гостинной и внимательно смотрел на Поттера. Ему вдруг показалось, что в его жизни происходит что-то непередоваемо символическое, хотя куда уж символичнее чем воссоединение с собственным крестражем.

\- Ты не получишь от меня метки, Поттер. Ни мне, ни моим слугам, ни к чему демонстрировать твое положение.

По рядам пожирателей смерти прошел шепоток. 

\- Но я, разумеется, оставлю на тебе отпечаток своей благосклонности…

Поттер стоял и смотрел на него так, словно Волан-де-Морт рассказывал, как он вчера ходил в магазин. Темный лорд счел наилучшим это игнорировать.

\- Протяни руку, Поттер. 

Засучив рукав толстовки, Гарри протянул.

Волан-де-Морт, в каком-то, вдруг захлестнувшем его садизме, сильно надавив, провел палочкой по его руке, от ладони, ко внутренней стороне локтя. Где-то в глубине души он понял, что хочет услышать стон и тут же отпустил. 

Это было отвратительно. Эти ослабляющие его чувства! Уже пробиваются и в такой обстановке!

Палочка уперлась в шрам. Вот тебе и отметина. Поттер в процессе ухитрился где-то порезаться, тогда, на площадке. 

На той, что была высотой около тридцати метров. Волан-де-Морт раздраженно убрал руку.

—… Потом. - сказал он, словно так и предполагалось - Когда докажешь мне свою преданность. 

И действительно, газеты только и пестрили заголовками о преданности Поттера!

«Поттер заслоняет собой семью маглов! Самоотверженность, достойная мага»

\- Мой лорд! Он встал прямо перед ними и сказал, что хочет покурить! А ведь он даже не курит!

«Планы сомнительных личностей сорваны! Гарри Поттер бьет ниже пояса. Специальное интервью с Дейли Макнейр «Они обещали пытать меня. Если бы не Поттер - мне не спастись»»

\- Простите меня, мой лорд! Когда Поттер полез в штаны к Долохову, я отвлекся и она сбежала!

\- Круцио! И привести сюда Долохова!

Сам Поттер от Круцио уходил великолепно. Не теряя своей нахальной улыбки, он, однажды, сделал два кувырка назад и практически сальто вбок. 

Трижды промахнувшемуся с Круцио Темному Лорду стало так смешно, что пришлось остановиться, дабы не показать эту сторону себя пожирателям. 

И все-таки, с самовольничанием Поттера придется покончить. В противном случае, промахиваться с Круциатусом будет уже нельзя.

\- Ты принесешь мне пророчество. – сказал Темный Лорд Поттеру медленно прохаживаясь по залу. - Там и о тебе есть строчка, если интересно. 

\- И где же я Вам его возьму, лорд?- весело отозвался Гарри. 

\- «Мой лорд»

\- Вы что уже «мой»? 

\- Авада Кедавра!.. У тебя хорошая реакция, Поттер… Говорю в первый и последний раз. «Мой лорд». Дверь, за которой всегда блики. Девяносто седьмой ряд. Министерство… и возьми с собой дружков со школы… не то тебя заподозрят. В схватке отдашь пожирателям смерти. Ты понял меня?

Глава 17. Комната на втором этаже

Волан-де-Морт раз за разом задавал себе вопрос, с какой стати, он, Темный лорд, караулит какого-то Гарри Поттера в кабаке! И каждый раз отметал все приходившие в его голову ответы. Первый показался ему недостаточно серьезным, второй - слишком пошлым, а третий к ужасу Темного Лорда звучал так, словно у них роман.

Впрочем, сосредоточиться размышляющему в кабаке Темному Лорду мешали те, кто использовал место по назначению. 

В частности, через несколько столов от него Гриффиндорцы  
праздновали победу над Слизерином. Притом, явно ждали капитана.

Поттер появился с взъерошенной шевелюрой, в красной мантии и таким же раскрасневшимся лицом, видимо, с мороза.

Впервые Волан-де-Морт видел у него не глумливое и не скептическое выражение лица. Поттер выглядел… счастливым.

Внезапно Темный лорд ощутил какое-то раздражение. Происхождение его он не мог объяснить, но ему, почему-то, захотелось бросить Поттера на кровать что стояла здесь на втором этаже и сделать с ним… что-нибудь. 

Но Волан-де-Морт воспитывал самообладание. 

Не помешало бы это и Поттеру, за пятнадцать минут на спор выпившему пять кружек пива. Впрочем, Волан-де-Морту с его планами это было только на руку.

\- Гарри Поттер!- сухой бармен незаметно подошел к Гарри.- Вам записка от посетителя за столом в углу. 

Гарри приличия ради бросил взгляд на упомянутый стол. В таком пьяном состоянии и тем более без очков он мог смотреть куда угодно и не опасаться увидеть что-то неприятное.

\- Аа - протянул он без интереса, пытаясь найти очки – Вы не знаете, там что-то серьезное? 

Бармен не очень заметно кивнул. Заинтригованный запиской Гарри по такому случаю даже выполз из-за стола в туалет чтобы ее прочитать.

«Комната наверху. Спроси у хозяина».

Знакомый стиль! Он вздохнул. Гарри категорически запретил себе скучать, и от этого скучал вдвойне. И угораздило же его тогда поругаться с этой рептилией! И вряд ли там за столом сидит змей.

В середине комнаты на втором этаже стояла деревянная кровать, предназначенная для двоих, как минимум. Напротив горел камин. Больше в комнате ничего не было. 

Гарри почему-то представил, что его привязали к этой кровати. Быть пьяным было особенно плохо тем, что сам не заметил, когда начал представлять что в комнате внезапно появляется змей и объявляет что изнасилует его за неподобающее обращение. А потом он вставит в него свой хвост сантиметров на двадцать и заставит Поттера признаться в том…а в чем он заставит его признаться? Например в том что он по нему скучал…тоже правда… 

Замечтавшись, Гарри обнаружил себя привязанным к кровати. На всякий случай, он повертел головой, проверяя, не отрубился ли он, что видит воплощение своей развратной мечты и почувствовал головой подушку. Ничего себе! Плюс у него на глазах повязка!

\- С какой это стати я привязан? 

\- Мне показалось, ты об этом мечтал – насмешливо отозвался незнакомец с какой-то весьма знакомой интонацией. 

\- А ты самоуверенный, раз думаешь, что я мечтал о тебе.

\- Еще бы - хмыкнул тот - Я у тебя такое выражение лица каждый раз вижу.

\- О! – удивился Гарри.

И было чему. Вся одежда которая была на нем пропала. Секундой позже она появилась сваленная в кучу у камина.- Ты что, собрался меня изнасиловать? 

\- Изнасиловать? Ну, если будешь меня просить…

По его животу скользнул змеиный…ЧТО?!

Гарри показалось что он сейчас захлебнется эмоциями.

\- Что это было?!!

\- А ты что, уш-ше с-сабыл ш-што это?

\- Что?! – Гарри захлебнулся эмоциями второй раз. – Где ты был?!

Волан-де-Морт садистки улыбнулся видя как желание предъявить ему претензии в Поттере борется с возбуждением и последнее побеждает. 

\- Эй! Ты слышишь? Ты еще здесь?!

Волан-де-Морт уже стал человеком. Он, собственно, явился удовлетворить себя, а не Поттера.

Несколькими бесшумными шагами подойдя к Гарри бывший змей, резко безо всякого предупреждения, надавил на сосок.

С губ Гарри сорвался стон. Ему даже не верилось что он снова оказался с этим… ээ… человеком в постели. И как он, в сущности, раньше не догадался?

А человек, подразнив его вдоволь, уже куда-то пропал! 

Думая, удастся ли побыстрее его соблазнить, Гарри выгнулся на кровати, шире расставляя ноги. На лице у него расплылась блаженная улыбка. Наверное, думает насколько сексуально сейчас выглядит, подумал Волан-де-Морт. Он бы точно подумал. Весьма спортивные ноги Поттера были широко раздвинуты, между ними - видна нежная кожа. 

\- Эй… - тихо окликнул его Гарри - Ты не забыл, что я тебя еще жду?

В первый раз за время их отношений в жар бросило Волан-де-Морта. 

Мало того, что Поттер стал одним из первых с кем Тому Реддлу не надо было представлять себя во всей красе, чтобы возбудиться!Так еще и Поттера возбуждает не он сам, что было бы логично, а пропавший любовник, с которым нет никакого контакта! Так Лорд Волан-де-Морт открыл для себя все прелести взаимности. 

\- Нет. – ответил он- И придется тебе не сладко.

Раз уж события приняли такой оборот, можно было не сдерживаться. 

Поттера насадили на член с такой силой, что у него вырвался крик, к тому же вернувшийся любовник сразу взял бешеный темп.

\- Ммм…а…ты…ааах! Аа-аах!… в… настроении...

\- Еще бы,-прошипел ему в ухо Волан-де-Морт.- Ты сам виноват.

Впервые с Поттером он был в таком положении, что ему было тяжело говорить. 

\- Я-а…а…рад что- Поттер вскрикнул- ты-х…вер..нул…ся…

\- Отлич…но..

\- У…те…бя…зна…чит... - Поттер прикусил губу стараясь на одном дыхании выговорить что-то нормально – Точно есть имя!

Как никогда не вовремя!

\- Мол..чи..- Волан-де-Морт резко пресек тягу юного Поттера к знанием особенно резким рывком. 

Оба тяжело дыша лежали на кровати.

\- Все- Волан-де-Морт встал – Сегодня ни на какие вопросы не отвечаю. Послезавтра приходи в Тайную комнату. Там и посмотришь, кто я на самом деле.

Завтра он уже отправил Поттера за пророчеством.

Глава 18. Пророчество

— Ты говорил, нам нужен девяносто седьмой, — прошептала Гермиона.

— Да, — шепнул Гарри в ответ — По-моему, нам направо.

На указанном месте обнаружился шарик, тускло светящийся изнутри.

\- Это оно… - благоговейным шепотом прошептал Невилл - Пророчество, которое он хочет заполучить.

Строго говоря, Гарри было немного совестно. Он наврал, что во сне видел мысли Волан-де-Морта, мечтающего заполучить это пророчество. Без одноклассников его естественно заподозрили бы, и все же, он как-то за них опасался. Кто бы мог подумать! 

Едва он успел сомкнуть пальцы на шарике, за спиной раздался голос. 

— Очень хорошо, Поттер. А теперь повернись, медленно и без глупостей, и отдай его мне.

Чуть позже не могли прийти! – скептически подумал Гарри. Они что, за стелажами сидели? Он почувствовал, как Рон рядом шевельнулся.

— Не надо, — тихо пробормотал Гарри. — Не сейчас…

— Слыхали? Раздает указания, как будто собирается драться с нами!

— Просто ты не знаешь Поттера так, как я, Беллатриса, — вкрадчиво сказал Люциус Малфой. — Он питает большую слабость ко всему героическому…- он в упор посмотрел на Гарри и тот заметил в его глазах раздражение. Малфой явно переигрывал.

Похоже не только Малфой.

На лице у Беллатрисы была написана неприязнь, Яксли облизал сухие губы, Долохов усмехнулся. 

И тут Гарри все понял. И решил напасть первым.

\- Экспеллиармус! – заклятие попало в Люциуса, через секунду Беллатриса чуть не угостила Авадой Гермиону, еще пару пожирателей тоже подкосили. 

Бой получился короткий не более пятнадцати минут, сказалось, наверное близкое расстояние.

Гарри Поттер оглядел все что осталось от «своих-своих» и «своих-чужих». 

Из пожирателей неранеными были только Яксли и Беллатриса. Джинни и Полумна лежали без сознания. На лежащих телах Невилл танцевал степ. 

Из-за своей глупости он чуть не отправил гриффиндорцев к праотцам! Повезло еще, что его досконально посвятили в слабые места пожирателей. Интересно, Волан-де-Морт это предвидел?

\- Что у Вас здесь происходит? 

Посреди зала стоял лорд Волан-де-Морт. 

— Итак, ты разбил мое пророчество? — вкрадчиво спросил он, направив палочку на Гарри. Переметнувшийся на темную сторону надежда волшебного мира бросил взгляд под свои ноги. Он и не заметил, как там оказались осколки стеклянного шарика.

\- И вы, Пожиратели смерти, позволили Гарри Поттеру снова расстроить мои планы… - интонация голоса Волан-де-Морта становилась все более угрожающей, пока его не заглушил стеллаж номер восемнадцать, на полной скорости прокатившийся по полу и чуть не отдавив великому темному магу ноги, вставший прямо между ним и Поттером. 

— Что!… — воскликнул Волан-де-Морт, удивленно озираясь. И тут у него вырвалось: — Дамблдор!

Гарри мрачно посмотрел в сторону директора. Желающих его убить прибавлялось. Хотя, ему, в принципе, не привыкать. 

Разумнее всего было, конечно, бежать пока Волан-де-Морт и Дамблдор демонстрируя друг другу свои магические достижения, бесконечно мазали со смертоносными заклятиями, но во-первых - за ним тоже стоял стеллаж, а во-вторых Гарри вдруг стало плохо. 

— Ты не собираешься убивать меня, Дамблдор? — воскликнул Волан-де-Морт, явно удивленный тем, какое заклинание тот выбрал. Его красные глаза насмешливо сощурились. — Считаешь себя выше такой жестокости?

— Мы оба знаем, что есть другие способы погубить человека, Том, — негромко отозвался Дамблдор — Готов сознаться, что я не получил бы удовлетворения, попросту отняв у тебя жизнь…

Шрам Гарри взорвался дикой болью. Ему вдруг показалось, что в его теле есть кто-то еще, и этот кто-то шевелится, задевая все внутренние органы и нервные окончания, причиняя дикую боль. В голову не приходило не одного заклинания, в глазах потемнело. Казалось, что шевелящееся, становилось все больше. Похоже оно собиралось разорвать одного большого Гарри на несколько поменьше и отправиться восвояси. 

Волан-де-Морт смотрел на объятое огнем тело Гарри. Смотрел равнодушно и, одновременно, чувствовал как где-то, в глубине него просыпается ужас. Должно быть, душа все-таки не выдержала раскола на столько частей. Он сделал замысловатое движение палочкой.

\- Ты можешь пробовать убить меня, Том - спокойно отозвался седовласый волшебник – Но не думаю, что Гарри так долго выдержит. 

Кожа сбоку на руке начало расходиться, напоминая одежду расходящуюся по швам. На грани сумасшествия Гарри, почему-то вспомнил, что его форму надо зашить. Из руки потекла кровь, давление подбиралось к голове. Сейчас она просто взорвется.

Гарри сел. Очки исчезли. Изчезло все. Наверное, он взорвался. Мрачно подумав, что его-таки добили, Гарри поднялся и чуть не наступил на какое-то малоприятное существо. 

\- Привет! – поздоровался мальчик-который-не-выжил - Мы с тобой похоже, того. А я думал, хоть Волан-де-Морт мне поможет.

Впрочем, оглядев себя, он обнаружил, что даже погибнув, выглядит намного лучше, чем его сосед. С того похоже содрали кожу, он дрожал и тяжело дышал.

— Ты не можешь ему помочь.

Альбус Дамблдор, высокий, стремительный, в развевающихся тёмно-синих одеждах шел прямо к нему. 

Гарри поднял палочку. Почему-то она была до сих пор при нем.

\- Мы в твоем воображении, Гарри - посвятил его директор. – Я обозначил две твои сущности так, чтобы было наглядней.

\- Значит, я не умер?

\- Разумеется, нет. Умереть должно то, что ты видишь рядом.

Дамблдор был в своем репертуре - в доброжелательной манере заговаривал зубы и делал все так, как сам считал нужным. До недавнего времени, пока Гарри доверял выбору директора, это казалось показателем силы, но сейчас… Как говориться, все познается в сравнении. 

Когда ему нужна была помощь, злодей Волан-де-морт, почему-то, вместо того чтобы убивать, принял его в пожиратели.

\- Знаете, что - раздраженно сказал Гарри - Наверное, я сам решу какой части меня умирать, а какой нет. Равно как и которой из них я могу помочь. 

Внезапно существо, открыло глаза и в упор посмотрело на него. В его взгляде было что-то насмешливое, что-то злое и что-то змеиное...Не трудно было догадаться, к каким его эмоциям, относилась эта его часть.

Забыв про всякое отвращение, Гарри немедленно потянулся к существу рукой, намереваясь как минимум отбросить его подальше от Дамблдора. 

\- Ты храбый мальчик Гарри...- начал директор.

Рука Гарри достигла существа. 

\- Это не храбрость – внезапно для себя сказал он.

На ощупь существо оказалось ледяным, зато внезапно замолчало и начало теплеть. Ему даже показалось, что оно потерлось о его руку. 

Повисло молчание. 

\- Да… Гарри… - медленно проговорил Дамблдор - Это не храбрость. Это похоже… любовь.

Свет рассеялся и перед Поттером предстал Волан-де-Морт. 

На лице у одного из сильнейших темных магов всех времен была красная отметина, точно от ладони. Он тяжело дышал.

\- Сдаюсь – тихо сказал он. - Что ты хочешь от меня?

Последняя глава

\- Заходи, Гарри. Не бойся, я тебя не убью. Мой план состоял лишь в том, чтобы ты вовремя подслушал наш с Северусом разговор, и переметнулся на другую сторону. Ваш контакт с Волан-де-Мортом был нужен для его убийства. Но ты Гарри, воплотил мой замысел намного лучше, чем я предполагал.

\- Я не специально, профессор. А что с Волан-де-Мортом случилось?

\- А что с ним может случиться? Он получил министерство, как и хотел. Но ему придется прислушаться к моим мыслям по поводу убийства маглов и нечистокровных волшебников, ну и некоторым другим. Мы с Томом, заключили очень выгодное соглашение. 

\- И Вы думаете, он послушает? - хмыкнул Гарри, поражаясь наивности Дамблдора - Как сядет в кресло, будет делать что хочет, и все.

\- О, не волнуйся Гарри! Возьми лимонную дольку. Я наложил на тебя такое проклятие, что стоит мне только пальцем пошевелить, как тебя уже нет. Так что, беспокоиться не о чем! 

\- Я надеюсь, он ценит мою жизнь хотя бы также как Вы...

\- Что ты! Том ведь немного переборщил с темной магией. Поселил крестраж в человека, а потом еще использовал его кровь в качестве врага, чтобы возродиться! Да если ты, Гарри, умрешь, он опять станет духом! Крестражи-вещи возродиться не позволяют. Это ему еще повезло, что ты начал взрослеть и набирать силу, вот ему часть энергии и перепала. Никогда не замечал, что он даже в безвыходной для тебя ситуации не может тебе ничего сделать? Вот! Между вами сильная связь... И все же Том приятно меня удивил. Не думал, что в плане чувств он не безнадежен. Как Том ни хотел быть монстром, из-за тебя Гарри, он снова стал человеком.

\- Это Вы о чем, профессор?

\- Действительно, о чем? - лукаво посмотрел на него глава Хогвартса. - Ну я, Гарри, пожелаю вам только удачи. 

\- Ээ…

Было сложно понять, почему Дамблдор считает, что между ним и Волан-де-Мортом что-то есть, но еще больше его удивляло, что у директора это вызывает такой интерес. 

\- Профессор…- внезапно для себя спросил его Гарри – А вы что… тоже? 

\- Что «тоже» Гарри? 

\- Ну предпочитаете… Или Вы…

\- А, ты об этом. Ну тогда я, естественно, "тоже" Гарри и знаешь... Я пожалуй «тоже» навещу своего друга Грин-де-Вальда. Твой пример просто заразителен. Кстати, тот с кем ты договорился встретиться, тебя ждет.

Осознав, что он провалялся в постели до вечера и этот «кто-то» уже возможно ждет несколько часов, Поттер пулей вылетел из кабинета. И откуда вездесущий профессор все знает?

От волнения запутавшись, он сначала хотел пройти через малозаметный проход идущий параллельно лестнице в большой башне, но он оказался перекрыт и ему пришлось опять бежать вниз. 

Гарри пронесся мимо той самой площадки, забежал в гостинную взять метлу, наплевав на правила, пронесся на ней по Хогвартсу, чуть не врезался в Снейпа, пнул Драко Малфоя, пролетел мимо пустого класса Амбридж и даже на полном ходу поприветствовал древком метлы Филча, от которого все также тянуло коньячным запахом. 

Гарри сейчас был опьянен не хуже него! Нафиг всех этих Дабмлдоров и Волан-де-Мортов! Ему предстояло открытие! Бросив взгляд на ту самую кабинку в туалете Миртл, он нырнул в туннель, разогнавшись, на полной скорости чуть не влетел в «змеиную дверь» и, запыхавшись, вбежал в Тайную Комнату.

Посередине зала стоял…

\- …Волан-де-Морт?

\- А кого ты ожидал увидеть? - отозвался тот - Надеюсь, не Малфоя?

\- Да нет…- Гарри пытался переварить увиденное - Я уже начал догадываться.

\- Не ври.

\- Ну ладно… Мне Дамблдор сказал. 

Том поморщился, как от зубной боли. Лицо его по сравнению со вчерашним днем изменилось. Если вчера он был чем-то средним между Томом Реддлом и тем, что Гарри видел на кладбище, то теперь на него смотрел чисто Том Реддл.

Смотрел, с едва заметным волнением.

\- Тебе что-то не нравится? 

\- Да нет - опять ответил Гарри и ухмыльнулся. Он не собирался сообщать это Волан-де-Морту, но ему давно уже было все равно, кем окажется змей. Главное, теперь если он надумает пропасть, вряд ли ему это удастся.

Парой шагов преодолев расстояние до Темного Лорда он резко обхватил его руками за шею и, коснувшись его губ, проник языком в рот.

Усмехнувшись краем рта Волан-де-Морт последовал его примеру. Стиль поцелуя у него был деспотичный настолько, что он сразу оттолкнул язык Гарри и проник ему чуть ли не в горло. Поттер толкнул своего, наконец открывшегося любовника, на пол. 

\- Что это ты себе позволяешь? 

\- Доказываю, что мне все нравится. 

\- Тогда доставай у меня из кармана свою карту. Она мешает мне.

\- Мешает чему? – Гарри достал. В его жизни, почему-то, ко всему был причастен Волан-де-Морт. Сейчас, он, впрочем, уже не был против. 

\- Отлюбить тебя как следует.

Гарри рассмеялся. Даже признаваясь в любви, Том Реддл оставался Волан-де-Мортом.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

От автора:  
Я очень благодарна заявщику Волдеморту (как, все-таки, это забавно звучит - "заявщик") за идею, моим бетам Dark_game и Сообщество Марты, за то, что работали со мной и помогли исправить ошибки и каждому, кто дочитал этот странный фанфик до конца! Я надеюсь, что вам понравилось! А если нет - автор сам не понимает, как он такое породил)).

Шарлен


End file.
